


The Nymph

by Kawaiiusagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi
Summary: Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov meets a dancing Nymph in the forest one day and it changes his life forever.  A Royalty AU for YOI





	1. The Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Ahh I am writing an AU, I can't believe it! This is my first YOI story too! I had originally thought of making this a one shot, but I don't have time to finish it today and I will be out of town this weekend. I was so inspired by http://yurionniiice.tumblr.com/gorgeous art that I decided to write this fic. It truly started to write itself tho. I hope that you like it so far Gwen! 
> 
> I live for feedback! I crave it! It helps me become a better writer, so please let me know if you like this fic so far ^.~
> 
> I am such a weirdo, I looked up an ice rink in St Petersburg Russia and found one called Katok, so I named the kingdom after that. ^.^;;; corny I know. The trekkie in me can't help but think that it sounds like Klingon.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights to Yuri on Ice or any of it's characters. I wish I did tho. This is just for fun, not profit yo! The royalty concept was inspired by [Gwen](http://yurionniiice.tumblr.com/) her art is amazing! Go check her out. 

Warning: Umm if you are into this fandom you know it's at least Shounen Ai right? BL, male x male. If you don't like that go away =P

The Nymph  
(YOI Royalty AU)

The sun began to rise on another beautiful day in the kingdom of Katok. The animals were scurrying about getting ready for the transition from darkness to light. A relative calm fell over the land and all was quiet, however inside the royal castle was another matter entirely.

"Damn it Viktor! How many times must I tell you not to run away from the castle and your obligations?" Came the thunderous roar of King Yakov Nikiforov from the throne room. He was in yet another early morning squabble with his eldest son. "If you want me to pass the throne to you, then you need to take your responsibilities as crown prince more seriously! It's time you settled down!" The King bellowed. Prince Viktor Nikiforov had never taken anything seriously in his life. He was impulsive and prone to making poor choices. At nearly the age of twenty now, his father decided that it was time for his eldest son to grow up. King Yakov felt that the best way to achieve that was to throw a ball and invite all of the eligible young people in his kingdom to attend. Surely one of them would be able to catch the Prince's fancy and tie him down. 

"Feel free to make Yurio the crown prince any time!" Viktor shouted back. He wasn't concerned with ruling his kingdom and would rather enjoy himself. The very idea of marrying someone was preposterous. He had no problem collecting lovers over the years, he just had very little luck in keeping them. No one ever held his interest for very long and eventually he would end the tryst and move on.

"You damn well better attend the ball, or there will be hell to pay!" King Yakov seethed. He could feel a blood vessel about to pop and a stroke coming on. 'This kid will be the death of me,' he thought morosely. 

"Yeah yeah I hear you, I will be back in time for the ball old man," the flighty Prince grumbled and left the great hall slamming the doors shut behind him. 

"That went well pops," Yurio smirked as he slipped out from behind a curtain near the throne. His golden hair caught the light from the new day outside and his green eyes gleamed with mischief. 

"Shut up! And don't call me pops!" The King shrieked in surprise at the arrival of his younger son. He could hardly believe that his youngest was already sixteen years old. 'If their mother could see them now, may she rest in peace,' he thought. 

"Looks like I'll be the one to take your place some day old man," Prince Yurio grinned wickedly and pointed at his chest with his thumb. He was overjoyed that his elder brother had no interest in the throne. Yurio had always wanted that power for himself and if Viktor was so willing to give it up, then who was he to deny his rightful place?

"Your brother will come around eventually Yurio," the King sighed. "I hope," he added. 

"Whatever," Yurio scoffed. 'Keep dreaming geezer,' he thought with a chuckle. 

"Otabek!" The King shouted suddenly and startled the Prince. 

A tall muscular man with short dark hair strode in at his King's summons. He bowed respectfully to his ruler with his hand over his heart. "You called for me your majesty?" The King's stoic royal advisor asked. He raised his head and met his King's eyes. 

"Bring me the royal decorator, I want to hold a ball next week for the crown Prince's twentieth birthday," Yakov said while rubbing his temples.

"You called your majesty?" Came the flamboyant ringing voice of the man in question. Sir Christophe Giacometti glided into the great hall on a cloud of sunshine and rainbows. "I had a feeling that you might require my expertise for the Prince's birthday celebrations, so I rushed to the castle this morning!" He declared with his hands spread wide to announce his glorious presence. 

"Good Chris I'm glad that you are here," Yakov said in a monotone voice. He always had hard time dealing with his decorator's exuberant personality. "Next week is Prince Viktor's twentieth birthday and I want every eligible person in my kingdom to attend. I want a lavish ball with entertainment of course, spare no expense."

Sir Christophe's eyes grew in size as the king explained. "Oh your majesty I will make sure that this is the ball to remember! You just leave it all to lil ol' me," he squealed and winked at the morose monarch. He was bouncing up and down while clasping his hands close to his chest, "this will be such fun!" 

"Oh joy," the King said sarcastically. While Christophe continued to prance gleefully in the background, the King turned to his son. "Are you planning on inviting someone special to the ball Yurio?"

Yurio blushed at his father's direct question and looked over the King's shoulder at Otabek. He had been in love with Lord Otabek for a while now. Even though the stoic advisor was only two years older than he was, their maturity levels were worlds apart. By the time that Otabek was Yurio's age he had gained the coveted position of royal advisor and King's personal bodyguard. Yurio had never made his desires known, and he wasn't about to start now. "Like hell I would, who would want to dance at a stupid party full of losers anyways?" He huffed indignantly.

Otabek stifled his laughter behind his hand. Little did the Prince know, Otabek had fallen for Yurio as well. The first day that he met the young Prince, a year ago, he knew it was love at first sight. There was just something about the Prince's strong eyes that drew him in. Otabek felt like those deep emerald orbs were the eyes of a soldier, of a warrior, of a strong soul. From that moment on he was hooked. "Your majesty, if you have no further need of me," he bowed his head.

Before the king could yell at his son, he turned to his advisor. "Yes, thank you, you are dismissed Otabek," he said. 

"Then I will take my leave your majesty," he bowed again. Otabek swiveled slightly and bowed his head, "your highness." When he raised his head there was a soft smile on his face directed at Yurio. As he spun on his heels to exit the room he grinned to himself for being able to make the young Prince blush deep red. 'Maybe you would allow this loser a dance my prince,' he thought hopefully as he left to resume his duties. 

\----

Viktor liked to be alone. He enjoyed the solitude. He would often sneak out of the castle with only his beloved dog Makkachin. The giant poodle had been his faithful companion for many years. Makkachin was an excellent judge of character. When someone new would come into the castle, Makkachin would rush out to analyze them. He didn’t get along with very many people besides Viktor and his family. The King's royal advisor and Makkachin seemed to have a special bond though. Viktor had never seen his dog warm up to anyone immediately, so when Makkachin took off at high speed into the woods, he was concerned that the dog might attack someone. 

"Makkachin! Come back!" Viktor yelled desperately and chased after the wayward poodle. He followed the big ball of fluff through the woods, dodging prickly bushes and huge rocks. He finally caught up to the beast on the outskirts of a small clearing. He reached down and grabbed Makkachin by the collar and placed his leash back on. "What the hell was that for you crazy mutt?" Viktor asked slumped over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

The Prince looked down at his dog and noticed that Makkachin's attention was fixed on something ahead. Viktor brushed his silver hair from his face and cast his blue eyes towards the clearing. What he saw took his breath away. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful, so ethereal. A gorgeous dark haired nymph was dancing to silent music near a small pond in front of him. The wondrous creature had his eyes closed and was not aware that he was being watched. He sashayed his hips and stretched his limbs to an unheard, heavenly beat. Each movement was so fluid in its execution, each twirl a masterpiece. In that moment Viktor believed that angels could exist, that there must be a heaven. The Prince could feel Cupid's arrow strike his heart with deadly accuracy. 'Dear god is this real?' He wondered. He let Makkachin's leash fall from his hands as his mouth hung open in a daze.

The giddy poodle noticed his new found freedom and leapt from Viktor towards the dancing nymph. With a happy bark, Makkachin jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Viktor blinked and shook his head. "Ahh!" He yelled as he raced forwards and pulled the slobbering mutt off of the fallen angel. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Viktor stuttered. 

A ringing laughter filled the air around them and the angel rubbed his face clean. "I'm fine, is this cutie yours?" The dark haired man asked as he tried to stand back up. He caught sight of the silver haired man and blushed.

Viktor pulled the angel back up to his feet gently. "Yes, this is Makkachin, and I have never seen him do that before. I am so sorry," he mumbled. He was greeted with a warm and affectionate smile. Viktor locked his crystal clear blue eyes onto sweetly seductive chocolate colored orbs. The man before him leaned down and started to pet Makkachin behind the ears. Viktor's mouth went dry and he gulped. "Are you an angel?"

The man was startled by that and stood up to look at him. "An angel?" He giggled nervously. "No way!" He laughed and it sounded like bells to Viktor. "My name's Yuuri," he smiled. 

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered, as he savored the feel of this angel's name on his tongue. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuri, my name is Viktor. I'm -" Viktor paused. He was dressed in commoners clothing because he didn't want to be disturbed. He contemplated whether he wanted to reveal his identity to this angel or not. Viktor decided that for now he would just be Viktor, not the crown Prince. "I'm really sorry about my dog tackling you like that," he recovered. He wanted this angel to get to know him, not the crown that loomed over his head. 

"It's fine, no harm done," Yuuri grinned. "You are just too adorable Makkachin," he knelt down and fluffed the dogs ears. The poodle licked Yuuri and barked happily. 

Viktor couldn't believe that his dog could warm up to someone so quickly. "Your dancing is so beautiful," Viktor blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Yuuri immediately turned bright red and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Oh you saw that huh? Umm thanks." Though Yuuri loved to dance, he didn't like people to see him while he was practicing. He would prepare his routines in the privacy of the forest with only the animals and nature available to critique him. "It's not finished yet," he admitted. 

"Are you an entertainer? Do you dance for a living?" Viktor couldn't help but ask. Surely this angel would make a fine career out of his performances. That thought made Viktor jealous, he wanted to be the only one to gaze upon this beauty. 

"Umm I am trying to do this for a living, I just met someone who said that he might be able to hire me for a huge ball soon," Yuuri shrugged. "Who knows, it could be my lucky break" he smiled. Yuuri had been trying to make a name for himself for years. His problem was that he had no confidence in himself or his dancing. "He saw me dancing a few days ago in a small pub and had me travel with him to this kingdom. He said that he actually works for the King here and that there might be a big ball next week," Yuuri said with hopeful eyes. "His name is Chris and he left me here to practice while he seeks an audience with this kingdom's King," Yuuri said with a shrug. 

Viktor's heart raced, that crazy Chris had met this angel and delivered him here? He would have to remember to reward Chris handsomely later. Yuuri was going to dance at his birthday ball? Viktor internally squealed with delight. "Yeah, I hear the King will hold a ball for the crown prince next week and every eligible person is supposed to attend," he said smugly.

"Really?" Yuuri screamed and grabbed Viktor's hands. "That's wonderful!" He smiled with his warm chocolaty orbs twinkling. Viktor blushed to his ears at the sudden contact. "Maybe I will be able to dance for the Prince!" Yuuri shrieked, completely unaware of the effect he was having on said Prince at the moment. 

"I . . I go to court sometimes and I know how to do some dancing, maybe I could be your . . . I don't know coach or something?" Viktor mumbled hopefully. He would happily grab onto any excuse to spend time getting to know this ethereal beauty.

Yuuri's eye's grew even larger and began to fill with tears of joy. "Do you really mean it? You would do that for me? How can I ever repay you?" He wrapped his arms around the stuttering silver haired Prince. "You are my first friend in this foreign land Viktor, thank you!" He tightened his embrace and cried on the Prince's shoulder. 

"You're welcome Yuuri," Viktor sigh contentedly and returned the embrace. 'I'm sure I can think of some way for you to repay me my little minx,' he thought wickedly. Viktor lost himself in the wonderful closeness they shared until Makkachin barked. 

Yuuri broke the hug and knelled down. "Of course you are my friend too Makkachin!" He hugged the poodle and kissed his head. "You'll help me too right?" Makkachin barked his approval and Yuuri began to sway to and unknown beat. "This is just the best day ever!" He declared with a twirl and smiled back at Viktor.

'It should be illegal to be that adorable!' Viktor mentally declared. Yuuri began to dance around the pond once more. He watched Yuuri sway and weave about with Makkachin galloping along beside him happily. 'Dear sweet God, what have I gotten myself into?' Viktor silently pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Ahh I am writing an AU, I can't believe it! This is my first YOI story too! I had originally thought of making this a one shot, but I don't have time to finish it today and I will be out of town this weekend. I was so inspired by [this](http://yurionniiice.tumblr.com/image/155141089104) ooooo and also [this](http://yurionniiice.tumblr.com/image/155352500259) gorgeous art that I decided to write this fic. It truly started to write itself tho. I hope that you like it so far Gwen!
> 
> I live for feedback! I crave it! It helps me become a better writer, so please let me know if you like this fic so far ^.~
> 
> I am such a weirdo, I looked up an ice rink in St Petersburg Russia and found one called Katok, so I named the kingdom after that. ^.^;;; corny I know. The trekkie in me can't help but think that it sounds like Klingon.


	2. What Happens Next

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights to Yuri on Ice or any of it's characters. I wish I did tho. This is just for fun, not profit yo! The royalty concept was inspired by [Gwen](http://yurionniiice.tumblr.com/) her art is amazing! Go check her out.

Warning: Umm if you are into this fandom you know it's at least Shounen Ai right? BL, male x male. If you don't like that go away =P

The Nymph  
Chapter 2  
(YOI Royalty AU)

Flashback- Three Years Ago

The rambunctious sounds of a typical evening in a tavern filled the air. Mari looked around at the less than sanitary pub and then cast her judgmental gaze at her younger brother. "Are you serious? Is this anyway for someone of your status to act? Why would you want to be a dancer?" Yuuri's elder sister Mari shouted in rage as she slammed a glass of mulled wine down on the table. 

"But I love to dance!" Yuuri defended. "And besides you are the one who will inherit the . . ummm . . . family business sis," Yuuri mumbled. He still couldn't believe that his sister found out about his dancing and was actually sitting in this dirty little tavern on the outskirts of town with him. He took a small sip of his own wine and hugged the tankard possessively with his head down. 

"That's not the point! You have responsibilities too you know?!?" Mari was beginning to see red. When she overheard Phichit talking to Guang-Hong about her little brother's secret outings, she disguised herself and rode the fastest horse she owned through the night to this seedy little tavern to confront him. 

"W-well," Yuuri stuttered, "it's my life sis, and what I chose to do with it doesn't concern you!" He finished with resolve. 

"Fine!" Mari shot up from her seat , knocking her chair over in the process. "Then I forbid you to stay in this kingdom! Go far away, dance your heart out, and never come back!" She spat. 

"Fine!" Yuuri mimicked his sister and stood up shaking with anger. "I will!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Mari glared at him for a moment, then pulled her hood over her head and swept from the room without another word. She slammed the tavern door so hard that dust fell from the rafters and the patrons hurriedly placed their hands over their mugs. All eyes fell on the young man who stood frozen in his place. 

"I'm sorry for the disturbance everyone," Yuuri sniffled and attempted to fight back his tears. Loosing the battle he collapsed back into his chair and covered his face in his hands. The crushing feeling of no longer being able to return home hit him hard. Deep down he knew that his sister was right, and that if he truly wanted to dance, then he would have to leave Hasetsu so that he wouldn't be recognized and possibly bring shame to his family. 

"Here Yuu," the bartender spoke softly and placed a full tankard of mulled wine on the table, "it's on the house." He patted Yuuri's head tenderly, sighed, and walked back to the bar. 

Yuuri spent the rest of the night drowning his sorrows and dancing half naked. In the morning he saddled his horse, looked back over his shoulder at the only home he had ever known, and set off. He had no idea where the road ahead would take him, but he was sure that something wonderful was waiting for him in the distance.

\---

Yuuri was napping under the shade of an oak tree in the afternoon sun. He had been thinking about Hasetsu again and dozed off. Yuuri was brought back to the present by a large wet tongue that licked his entire face in one swift motion. "Ahh Makkachin!" Yuuri squealed as the large poodle flopped down on top of him. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor waved and smiled as he approached. The sight of Yuuri, his angel, sleeping so peacefully in the shade had made him drop Makkachin's leash and the silly dog ruined the serene moment. 

"Hi Viktor," Yuuri said as a light blush graced his cheeks. Yuuri was still amazed that this gorgeous man wanted anything to do with him. He was equally surprised how comfortable he felt around Viktor. Usually Yuuri was shy and didn't make friends easily, unless intoxicated. But, there was something about Viktor that made Yuuri feel safe and warm. Something that he had never truly felt before and it excited him. They had spent the previous day just talking and getting to know each other. When night began to fall he insisted that Viktor head home and that he would be fine outside for the night. 

"Sorry we disturbed your nap," Viktor smiled down at the beautiful blushing angel. Yuuri's hair made a dark halo around his head in the grass and Viktor bit his bottom lip at the sight. 'Calm down Viktor, don't jump the poor boy, you'll scare him away,' he mentally berated himself. 

"N-no problem," Yuuri stuttered at the bright smile Viktor gave him. The sun was shining from behind Viktor and Yuuri thought that it made the silver haired man practically glow. He had never seen anyone as attractive in his life. 

"Well aren't you two just adorable!" Christophe squealed with glee. 

"Chris!" Yuuri screamed and jumped up from the ground sending Makkachin flying. "Do you know Viktor?" His eyes were wide in shock as he saw Chris prance into the clearing. 

"Oh hun, Viktor and I go way back," he said with a wink. "Isn't that right puddin?" He asked as he draped himself over the Prince. 

"Chris get off me!" Viktor attempted to detangle himself from the giddy man. "Yuuri will get the wrong idea," he pleaded. 

"Boo, you're no fun!" Chris pouted. "We're just childhood friends Yuuri dear, sadly nothin' more," he said with a shrug. "Viktor told me that he met you here yesterday and that you refused to spend the night anywhere else silly boy!" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"You told me that you would be back and to wait here," Yuuri rubbed the back of his head nervously, "so I did."

"Well yeah, but when the-," Christophe was elbowed in the stomach by Viktor and stopped mid sentence to grimace. "Damn it Viktor!" He growled as the Prince shot him a deathly warning glare in return. "What I was gonna say is that when someone offers to provide you shelter for the night, you should take it," he winced and rubbed his stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't come back yesterday, I kinda loose track of time when I am in my designing mode." 

"Oh it was no problem, I don't mind sleeping outside," Yuuri smiled. He was confused as to why Viktor would harm Chris. He thought that they were friends. Was Chris going to say something that Viktor didn't want Yuuri to hear? What could that be?

"Well starting tonight, you are going to stay with me in one of my villa's," Chris declared. "You are a dancer and you need to take good care your body," he looked over his shoulder at Viktor and winked. "Besides, if you got sick, then you wouldn't be able to dance for the crown Prince's birthday, would you?" He turned back to Yuuri and smiled innocently as Viktor blushed furiously behind him. 

Yuuri's eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head. "Chris thank you," he sniffled and raised his head as tears ran down his face. "Thank you for everything, I don't know how I can ever repay both you and Viktor for your kindness," he smiled.

Chris waved his hands as if shooing away Yuuri's words, "Oh please, don't worry about it sugar," he smiled at the sweet boy. "I absolutely insist that Viktor and you stay with me until the ball," he declared. "I won't take no for an answer," he laughed. "Now gather your things boys, we have work to do," he spun around with a twirl of his cloak and gracefully strode out of the clearing. 

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other and shrugged in unison. They both realized that it was pointless to argue and followed Chris out of the woods and towards the waiting coach. Chris always traveled in style and his elaborately decorated, pink colored coach was his pride and joy. Yuuri still remembers seeing it parked outside of the tavern that he had been working in the night that he had met Chris. The rundown pub clashed terribly with the shiny pink coach, glittering with golden accents. 

"Hurry up boys!" Chris shouted from inside the coach. Makkachin barked and leapt into the pristine interior with joy. A cat that was sitting on Chris's lap hissed at the joyful pooch. "Now you stop that Octavious! You know Makkachin," he scolded his tabby. 

Viktor grinned and held the door open wide, "after you," he motioned for Yuuri to climb in first. Secretly Viktor was only doing this so that he would be able to ogle Yuuri's butt freely. 

"Thank you," Yuuri whispered and blushed. 'Ahh! Don't be such a gentleman!' He mentally shouted. Yuuri had never had a lover, and he wasn't used to being treated sweetly. 

Chris was watching the two men interact and he was so pleased with himself. The moment that he saw Yuuri dancing on that dilapidated stage in that backwater kingdom, he knew what he had to do. He had confronted the young dancer and told him that he was headed to another kingdom where he worked for it's King. Chris knew that Yuuri would be Viktor's type and he couldn't help playing matchmaker for his friend. The fact that both men were blushing and flirting with each other only proved Chris right. He smiled and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. Once everyone was seated on fluffy pink and white cushions, he told the coachmen to take them back to his estate. "This is gonna be such fun!" He purred as he pet his cat and looked out the window with a grin. 

\---

A soft wind blew through the corridor, ruffling Yurio's golden hair. He was stalking down the halls towards the training yard when he heard a familiar voice coming from a small meeting room. He crept up to the side of the door and listened carefully. 

"Oh come on Beka honey, why not?"

"I'm sorry Mila, I already told you that I have someone that I am interested in."

"Oh Beka that's bullshit, I have never seen you give anyone the time of day!"

"Think what you will, I have said my peace. I have duties to perform."

Yurio's scrambled to hide himself in a broom closet before he was discovered. He had just closed the door when he heard Otabek's sturdy footsteps going down the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door to the closet swung open.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's impolite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations your highness?" Mila grinned. 

"Shut up hag!" Yurio yelled and went to leave the closet as a mop fell and landed on his head. 

"Oh your highness you would look simply divine with longer hair!" Mila swooned and stroked the mop hair around Yurio's blushing face. 

"Don't touch me woman!" Yurio batted her hand away, snapped the mop handle and threw the poor cleaning tool back into the closet. He slammed the door closed and huffed. 

Mila smiled at the Prince's adorable antics. "Well I assume that you were in this part of the castle to see me," she smiled and bowed. "How may I be of service your highness?"

"Don't you know what time it is you hag?" Yurio spat.

Mila stood up and blinked in surprise. "Oh," she pondered, "is it your day to train with me my Prince?"

"Yes stupid woman, let's go!" Yurio shouted and marched down the hallway with an amused Mila tagging behind.

When they reached the training grounds, the pair did their normal warm ups and practice moves. Eventually, Mila and Yurio took their positions and prepared themselves. Each had a sword in their hand and a battle stance waiting. A crowd had gathered to observe the sparring match. 

"Whenever you are ready my Prince, just like I showed you the other day, attack me," Mila practically sung.

"I know!" Yurio grumbled and shifted his weight to launch his attack on the Captain of the guard. Mila had been training him for several years now. She was the same age as his elder brother and one of the fiercest warrior's in the kingdom. In fact, only Viktor, Otabek, and his father were able to beat the fearsome woman in combat. "Haa!" Yurio battle cried and lunged towards Mila.

Mila examined the Prince's footwork for a moment before she reacted. She pivoted slightly and smoothly parried his attack. Mila spun and brought her blade to the Prince's neck. "Better, but your intent is still too obvious. You need to work on varying your attack and measuring your opponent better," she explained and released her captive.

"Again!" Yurio shrieked and returned to his starting position. 

"Just a minute," she raised her hand to silence her Prince. "Yo Beka! Come over here for a minute!" Mila shouted across the training yard at an unsuspecting royal advisor. 

Reluctantly Otabek decided to go over to Mila, if for no other reason than to shut her up. When he arrived in the training field his eyes fell on Yurio covered in sweat and panting. He took a gulp before respectfully bowing. "You highness," he said and raised his head. "I didn't know that you were training with Lady Mila today."

"I-I ttrain with her three times a week now," Yurio stuttered out. He was viciously nervous in Otabek's presence. He was petrified that someone, maybe even Otabek himself, would figure out that he had a crush on the handsome royal advisor. 

Otabek simply nodded and attempted not to molest the young Prince with his eyes, especially in the presence of the all too observant Captain of the guard. "Lady Mila," he nodded towards the Captain, "what can I do for you?"

"Spar with me Beka, so we can show the young Prince how it should be done!" She said and tossed him a sword, which he swiftly caught one handed. "Stand back please your highness and observe how Lord Otabek attacks me. It might help," she winked. 

Yurio did as he was instructed and stood back along the wall, where he would have an excellent view of the duel. Around him soldiers, guards, and maids alike congregated in the training field to behold the battle that was about to take place. Yurio nodded at Mila and Otabek and nodded in return. They then focused on each other and got into fighting stances. Yurio's eyes were glued to Otabek's sturdy form. He relished the opportunity to stare openly at the royal advisor without worry. 

"Whenever you're ready Beka!" Mila grinned and crouched in anticipation. The whole yard was silent as a gentle breeze blew through the trees around them. No one dared speak a word or make a sound. It was a rare sight to see two of the best swordsmen in the land square off and no one wanted to miss it.

Otabek took a steadying breath, closed his eyes, and centered himself. He had to will the mental image of Prince Yurio sweating and panting for an entirely different reason from his thoughts. When he opened his eyes and glared at Mila, he looked deadly. 

Without a word he launched himself forwards in a cloud of dust. The force with which he struck Mila's sword knocked the slighter built female back a step. He seized that opportunity and pivoted on his right leg to attempt a swipe at her unguarded leg. Mila blocked the attack at the last moment and made an unsteady swipe of her own aimed at Otabek's back. With a grin he easily dodged her lunge by swing his sword over his head and spinning back around to face her. 

They went back and forth, exchanging blow after blow for several minutes. The whole battle looked like a carefully choreographed dance between them. Neither one able to take their eyes off the other lest they let their guard down. Mila almost landed a hit across Otabek's shoulder, but merely ripped his shirt. Otabek landed a successful hit to Mila's wrist, but she was wearing her armor, so she was able to deflect any damage. As the fight went one, it looked like it would be called a draw until Otabek arched his back to avoid a wild attack from Mila and was able to rest his blade at her exposed throat, ending the match. 

The two shook hands and thanked each other for an excellent duel. Both generally composed warriors were panting and attempting to regain their breath after the strenuous workout. Everyone in the yard cheered. This little spar would be talked about for days all across the kingdom. 

Yurio pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the weary competitors. "Here," he handed them each a towel. "That was incredible," he gushed. Yurio looked right into Otabek's warm, dark eyes with admiration. "You're incredible," he smiled genuinely. 

Otabek dropped his towel and his mouth hung open for a minute longer than he realized. "Umm . . .thank you my Prince," he uncharacteristically stuttered out. He couldn't believe that the Prince, his Prince, would give him such a compliment. If he had known that, he would have sparred in front of him a long time ago. He bowed his head, "I'm honored," he said sincerely.

Mila watched the exchange between the two boys with a knowing smile. 'About time boys, now kiss already,' she thought wickedly. The Captain had noticed the longing stares and slight blushes of the two boys for a while now. She decided to give them a little push now and then to help them out. By the atmosphere between Otabek and Yurio at the moment, it seemed that her efforts were not in vain. 

\---

"I don't know Viktor," Yuuri panted. "I don't think that this is a good idea, it's too big!"

"It will be fine Yuuri, trust me," Viktor sighed. 

"But what if I get hurt?" Yuuri asked worriedly. 

"You won't get hurt Yuuri and it will be amazing," Viktor promised. With apprehension, Yuuri nodded his consent and Viktor advanced forward. "Come on, hold it for a minute, it won't bite," Viktor teased.

"Oh alright," Yuuri shrugged and reached forward. His hand wrapped around the smooth handle of the sword that Viktor offered him. He lifted it high over his head and swung it back down in order to get the feel of it. "It is well balanced, maybe you're right," Yuuri admitted. He twirled with the sword and attempted to incorporate it into his dance. "I've just never done a sword dance before."

"It's all the rage in this kingdom right now sweetie!" Chris chimed in from the side. He was sitting in an ornate chair fit for a king and covered in cats. "Plus I hear that the Prince is quite the swordsman," he winked at Viktor while Yuuri's attention was on the sword. "I'm sure that he would just love it!"

"Well if that's the case," Yuuri mumbled while examining the sword. He did an elegant lunge with the sword and spun out it with a flourish. He caressed the dull blade lovingly with his hand and swayed to the rhythm in his head with his eyes closed.

Viktor shot Chris another death stare and the flamboyant decorator had the audacity to giggle. 'Chris, I swear to all the Gods above that I will kill you if you tell Yuuri!' His eyes said clearly. Chris merely smiled and rolled his eyes. Viktor huffed and turned to watch Yuuri begin to make the sword look like an extension of his body, rather than a tool for destruction. 

"Well I better get back to work," Chris sighed and stood up, causing a kitty avalanche. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked and wagged his finger. 

"Gee, that really narrows it down Chris," Viktor said sarcastically. Yuuri wasn't paying attention and missed the ensuing glares. 

"Ta ta!" Chris waved over his shoulder and left the ballroom. 

Viktor decided to seize this rare opportunity to be alone with Yuuri. "Yuuri, do you know how to dance with someone else?" He asked. 

Yuuri faltered mid routine and gulped. "Umm, I've really only danced solo, why?" He asked nervously. Yuuri suddenly noticed that Chris had left the room and now he was all alone with Viktor. He became acutely aware of the strong blue gaze and warm smile on the handsome mans face. 

"Well, it is customary for the guest of honor to ask you for a dance after your performance," Viktor lied. He knew he was grasping at straws, but he needed some excuse to get closer to Yuuri and this was all that he could come up with. "I would be happy to teach you," he grinned. 

Yuuri placed the sword down on a table and walked hesitantly over to Viktor. "Umm are you sure Viktor?" He asked looking down. Yuuri was on the edge of a full blown panic attack. He wasn't sure that he would be able to hide his attraction for this man if he danced with him. 

"Absolutely," Viktor smiled confidently and extended a hand towards Yuuri. He hoped, with every fiber of his being, that Yuuri would reach out and take his hand willingly. That the gorgeous angel might feel something for him too. 

"Alright, thank you," Yuuri tentatively took the offered hand and was pulled into Viktor's strong arms. "I'm in your care," he blushed at the contact. Yuuri could feel Viktor's strong, broad chest and the warmth from his body. He breathed in and was engulfed in Viktor's scent. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri as close to himself as possible. He relished the contact and sighed contentedly. He took a steadying breath and was hit by Yuuri's sweet smell. He steeled himself and placed a hand gently on Yuuri's slender hip. "You have to put your other arms around me Yuuri," Viktor whispered down into Yuuri's midnight locks. He could feel Yuuri stiffen for a moment and then relax again as he complied. "Good, now allow me to lead," Viktor said as he began to move them across the dance floor. 

"Am I doing alright Viktor?" Yuuri asked and Viktor only nodded. He could feel gentle pressure on his hip as Viktor guided him. Yuuri had never danced with someone else before and it was amazing. It felt like they were gliding on ice with how fluid they moved together. 

Suddenly Viktor came to a halt and Yuuri looked up at him in confusion. "Yuuri?" He said the smaller man's name lovingly. 

"Yes Viktor?" Yuuri looked into Viktor's mesmerizing aqua orbs that were turbulent with various emotions. 

"Can I kiss you?" Viktor asked in a whisper as he squeezed Yuuri's slighter form to him. 

Yuuri's eyes went wide at the question that hung in the air between them. He had never kissed anyone before and he was petrified that he would be terrible at it. He desperately wanted to feel those lips though, so he nodded slightly and blushed to his toes.

Viktor beamed when Yuuri nodded. He ran his hand along Yuuri's cheek and stared into the deep chocolate pools of Yuuri's eyes. He leaned down and pressed their lips gently together. He could tell that Yuuri was inexperienced, but his heart leapt with joy when he felt Yuuri press his own lips, returning the contact. They shared a chaste kiss and then broke apart to gaze at each other. 

"Viktor," Yuuri sighed quietly and raised his hand to ghost over his freshly kissed lips, without braking eye contact. 

The sight of Yuuri breathing heavily, rubbing his lips, and staring at him, undid Viktor completely. He launched himself at Yuuri and claimed those soft pink lips again. This time he filled the kiss with his desperate desires and nipped at Yuuri's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yuuri was startled and Viktor saw his chance, he plunged his tongue deep within the warmth of Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri moaned softly and Viktor hummed in appreciation. 

Yuuri could feel Viktor molesting every inch of his mouth with his skilled tongue. He could feel Viktor sucking his own tongue and rubbing the roof of his mouth. The feeling sent tingles down his spine and butterflies in his stomach. He reached up and tangled his hands in Viktor's silky silver hair and pulled him closer still. Cautiously, Yuuri pushed his own tongue forward and entered Viktor's mouth. He could taste him, feel him, and explore him. Yuuri felt Viktor allowing him control as he pulled his tongue back and let Yuuri explore the warmth of his mouth. 

All too soon the need for air became painful and the young men broke apart, panting slightly. They stared into each others eyes for an endless minute. It was as if they were peering into each others very souls. A smile graced both of their flushed faces and they leaned together in a gentle embrace. Each man could feel the other's rapid heartbeat and sense a mutual desire for more contact. 

"Yuuri," Viktor said breathlessly.

"Shh, just hold me for a second," Yuuri cut in. 

"Whatever you say angel," Viktor sighed happily and snuggled Yuuri's thick locks. 

They both wondered 'what happens next?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Wow so not a one shot lol. This thing is writing itself I swear! This is a super long chapter, sorry. It's Valentine's Day, so I had to write some fluff ^.~
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and subscriptions! It mean a lot to me!


	3. Lily

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own the rights to Yuri on Ice or any of it's characters.  I wish I did tho. This is just for fun, not profit yo!  The royalty concept was inspired by yurionniiice on tumblr, her art is amazing!  Go check her out.

 

Warning:  Umm if you are into this fandom you know it's at least Shounen Ai right?  BL, male x male.  If you don't like that go away =P

 

The Nymph

Chapter 3 - Lily

(YOI Royalty AU)

 

 

The door to the ballroom swung open and Chris burst in.  "Hey Yuuri do you -" Chris stopped mid question when he saw the young dancer and the Prince in an intimate embrace.  He laughed as the pair flew apart upon his arrival, blushing.  "Well aren't you two cozy?"  He purred and pranced over to the fidgeting duo.  "I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you are already at it huh?"  He teased. 

 

"Shut up Chris!"  Viktor shouted and turned his blushing face to the side.  "I was just showing Yuuri how to dance with a partner," he murmured. 

 

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"  Chris asked in a sing song voice.  "I didn't know that kissing was a part of a traditional dance Vitya!"  He cooed while pointing at Viktor's red, swollen lips.    

 

Yuuri was mortified, not only had he kissed and embraced Viktor, but now he was caught by Chris, his employer.  Yuuri desperately wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  He decided to outwardly brush it off and change the topic.  He cleared his throat and addressed Chris, "did you want to ask me something Chris?"  Yuuri attempted to remain calm when Chris focused his attention on him instead of Viktor.

 

"Well you cute little kissing monster," Chris chanted and glided over to Yuuri's side.  "I was coming in to ask if you had an outfit in mind for your dance performance," he said and tapped his chin in thought.  "You can't very well dance nude for the Prince now can you," he fought back a furious giggle fit at the sight of Viktor's eyes growing large.  "I mean I am sure that you have an amazing little body under there," Chris said and playfully lifted Yuuri's shirt slightly to reveal his toned abs to Viktor.  "But sadly, I don't think that a striptease would be in good taste at this particular event," he pouted.    

 

Viktor went from shocked and embarrassed to hot and aroused.  When Chris lifted Yuuri's shirt in front of him Viktor was able to catch a glimpse of Yuuri's body.  The little nymph had toned obloquies and a stunning v-line pointing downwards.  Viktor had to mentally tell himself not to drool at the sight.  When Chris mentioned a striptease, Viktor decided that perhaps he should excuse himself from the room for a moment.

 

"Chris!" Yuuri yipped and swatted the groping man away while he pulled his shirt back down.  He smoothed the invisible wrinkles out of the old tattered green tunic that he wore.  "I, um, don't have any nice clothes," he mumbled to the floor.

 

"Oh," Chris said quietly.  He hadn't meant to embarrass the poor boy about his appearance or obvious lack of funds.  "Don't worry about it hun, I will take care of everything and you will look stunning!  I promise," he smiled and lifted Yuuri's chin.  "Just let me work my magic, so that you can work yours," he winked. 

 

"Magic huh?"  Yuuri laughed.             

 

\---

 

Flashback

 

The light streamed in the small window of Phicht's art studio, illuminating his subject.  The young artist was just putting the finishing touches on his latest masterpiece, when the studio door swung open with a loud crash.

 

"Sorry Phicht!"  His assistant Guang-Hong squealed and gently closed the door shut.  The shy young brunette boy walked meekly over to his friend and teacher.  "I hope that I didn't make you ruin your painting," he began to sob. 

 

"No worries Guang-Hong," Phicht reassured him.  "Just be careful next time," he smiled and ruffled the smaller boy's hair.  "Ok Yuuri, I'm done, you can move now!" Phicht shouted over his shoulder.

 

"Oh thank God Phicht!"  Yuuri whined.  He lowered his arms and wiggled his hips.  "I don't think that I could have held that pose much longer!"  He climbed down from the small platform in the center of Phicht's studio and hobbled over to the other boys.  "Hey Guang-Hong!"  He acknowledged the small assistant.

 

"Your highness!"  Guang-Hong shrieked and tripped over a small table when he attempted to bow.  "I didn't know that you were here," he mumbled as he got back on his feet. 

 

"Guang-Hong," Yuuri sighed in exacerbation.  "How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Yuuri?"  He shook his head in frustration.

 

"I'm sorry my Prince, eer Yuuri, it is difficult for me," Guang-Hong stuttered.  He wrung his hands and hung his head.  "I haven't been living in your kingdom very long, and I am not used to socializing with royalty," he admitted. 

 

"Well I might be a Prince technically, but when we are not in an official setting I would like it if you just used my name," Yuuri said with a huff.  "It's not like I am gonna be king or anything, my sister Mari will inherit the throne, not me," he said embarrassedly and scratched his nose.

 

"Yeah," Phicht said and wrapped his arm around the Prince.  "He's just my best friend Yuuri here Guang-Hong, don't be so formal man!"  Phicht laughed good naturedly. 

 

"Well you two grew up together, so it's easier for you," he stuck his tongue out at his friend and boss.  "Plus you are of noble birth, where as I am a nobody," Guang-Hong sighed. 

 

"You know that Yuuri doesn't care about that," Phicht said as Yuuri nodded in agreement.  "Besides, he doesn't even want to be a Prince, right Yuuri?"

 

"Right," Yuuri admitted.  "That's why I sneak out of my own castle to go and dance in shady old taverns," he laughed sadly.  "If my family found out, they would probably be so disappointed that they would kick me out anyways," he smirked.

 

"You're an amazing dancer though Yuuri," Phicht said while hugging the Prince to reassure him.  "Maybe if you explained things they-"

 

"Hell no!"  Yuuri cut in.  "They would never understand!"  He shouted with unshed tears.  "If I want to keep dancing, eventually I will have to leave home," he sighed.  "If only I could take you guys with me," he smiled. 

 

"Even if you leave, I will always be with you my friend," Phicht grinned and pointed his index finger at Yuuri's heart.  "Right here," he smiled warmly. 

 

Yuuri launched himself into Phicht arms and hugged his friend tightly as a few tears fell from his chocolaty eyes.  "Thank you!"  He cried. 

 

Phicht returned the gentle embrace and pat Yuuri's black hair.  "Of course my friend, of course," he sighed.  "Now," he pushed Yuuri back and grinned.  "Look at my masterpiece!"  He motioned to the painting behind them.

 

Yuuri sniffled and rubbed his eyes.  He looked down at the painting on the easel that Phicht had just finished.  It was a picture of himself and he appeared to be dancing on a frozen lake under the moonlight.  He was wearing a tight fitting black outfit that appeared to float in the breeze.  The whole painting gave a feeling of movement and song, as if it were alive somehow.  Yuuri had never seen anything like it before.  He was embarrassed that he had been chosen as the subject matter, but he had to admit that this was one of Phicht's best paintings.  "Phicht!  It's incredible, it's magical!  I love it!"  Yuuri gushed to his talented friend.

 

"Why thank you," Phicht bowed humbly.  "This is how I see you when you are dancing Yuuri," he smiled.  "I want you to share that magic with the world my friend, set everyone's hearts on fire!"  He said with a thumbs up for encouragement. 

 

\---

 

Chris pulled back away from the young dancer and looked at him inquisitively.  "What's so funny Yuuri?"

 

"Sorry I was just remembering what my best friend Phicht said about my dancing," Yuuri smiled warmly at the memory of his friend that he missed dearly.  "He told me to share my magic with the world," he smirked and rolled his eyes.

 

"Phicht?  You don't mean the famous artist from Hasetsu, do you?!?"  Chris practically shrieked.

 

That caught Yuuri off guard, he usually was very careful not to reveal anything about where he was from.  "Oh you have heard of him Chris?"  He asked nervously while scratching the end of his nose.

 

"Heard of him?  I adore him!"  Chris wailed.  "I have purchased several of his paintings for myself and my clien-"

 

"You're from Hasetsu Yuuri?"  Viktor cut in with a worried look on his face.

 

"Umm, I was born there yes.  I haven't been there in several years though, it is no longer my home," Yuuri sighed.

 

"I didn't know that Yuuri, let's keep that fact just between the three of us ok?"  Chris asked with concern.  "After all, Katok and Hasetsu are kinda mortal enemies right?  I don't think that it would be a good idea to let people know that you are from there sweetie." 

 

Yuuri never concerned himself with political matters.  He knew that his family and the Nikiforov family had a major falling out years ago and that relations between the two kingdoms were tense to say the least.  He personally felt no ill will towards Katok or its people, but he knew that a Katsuki would not be welcome here.  "Yeah you are probably right," Yuuri nodded. 

 

Viktor said nothing while the two began talking about possible costume ideas.  He was in such a state of shock over the discovery of Yuuri's origin.  Why did Yuuri have to be from Hasetsu?  It wasn't fair!  Viktor, the crown Prince of Katok, had fallen for a boy from the enemy kingdom?  The kingdom that was responsible for his mother's death?  How could this be?  Viktor walked like a zombie out of the ballroom.  Chris and Yuuri didn't notice, they were too engrossed in their own discussion.      

 

When the door closed shut behind Viktor, Yuuri turned towards it.  "Where is Viktor going?"  He asked. 

 

"Oh, umm, about that," Chris mumbled.  "You see hun Viktor's mom died a few years ago and it was the Katsuki's of Hasetsus' fault," he explained.  "Viktor probably needed a minute to himself when he heard that you were from there," Chris sighed. 

 

Yuuri could feel his heart shattering and he found it difficult to breathe.  Viktor's mother was killed by his family?  How?  Why?  He looked at Chris in utter shock, the question of 'how?' clearly written on his face.

 

Chris rubbed his forehead in thought, he was deeply conflicted.  "Alright," he sighed.  "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but his mother was on a trip to visit her sick cousin in the village of  Gōng in the kingdom of Zhang.  She was still there when a border dispute broke out between Hasetsu and Zhang.  Hasetsu sent in their army and wiped the small village of Gōng off the map.  They killed everyone.  Viktor's mother was never heard from again."

 

Yuuri bent his face down into his hands and shook.  He didn't need Chris to explain, he knew what happened.  The village of Gōng had a military base and had launched several attacks on Hasetsu's border towns, killing thousands of innocent people.  Yuuri's father, King Toshiya, sent in Hasetsu's soldiers with orders to put a stop to it once and for all.  It had turned into a bloodbath, few survived.  That was what sparked the feud between Katok and Hasetsu, the Queen of Katok had been in Gōng as well.  She was said to have been there incognito and no one could ever confirm if she survived.  Katok had blamed Hasetsu and broke off all relations.  Yuuri had been ten years old at the time. 

 

"He will be ok Yuuri, just give him a little time,"  Chris said placing a comforting hand on Yuuri's shoulder.  "That was ten years ago, but it's still hard for him." 

 

"Has it really been ten years?"  Yuuri whispered. 

 

\---

 

Flashback Ten Years Ago

 

Yuri and Mari were walking along the street with their guards.  Yuuri had begged to go down to the town to look for a new toy and Mari, being the doting big sister that she was, agreed.  The royal guards made sure that the area was secure and then allowed them to roam the small marketplace. 

 

Mari was busy looking at a stall that was selling the latest fashionable clothing while Yuuri continued to walk down the street.  He picked up a small wooden toy soldier and turned it over, examining it.  Prince Yuuri already had one of these at the castle, so he placed it back on the shelf and progressed to the next stall.  This merchant was selling a few shiny trinkets, but what caught Yuuri's eye was a woman dancing near by.  He stood there, mesmerized by the elegant way that the woman moved her limbs and swayed her body.  She had a small box on the ground in front of her for coins from the crowd. 

 

Yuuri approached the dancing woman tentatively, with a smile on his face.  He stood in front of her box and looked up at her.  Her bright green eyes caught sight of the small boy and she stopped dancing to look down at him.  Her dark hair was pulled up tight into a bun on the top of her head and she wore a simple white dress which was showing signs of wear.  Yuuri reached in his pocket and pulled out his coin purse.  Being only ten years old and a Prince, Yuuri wasn't completely sure how money worked.  He held the purse out towards the woman and smiled.  "Pretty lady, umm, my name is Yuuri, can you teach me to dance like you please?"  He asked in a small shaky voice. 

 

The woman crouched down to be at Yuuri's eye level and smiled warmly.  "I would love to little one," she said while pushing the coin purse back towards him.  One look at the little boy with shiny clothes, small sword, and royal guards told her all she needed to know.  "That is far too much money for the likes of a poor woman like me little Prince."

 

"What's you name?"  Yuuri asked with his innocent chocolate colored eyes shinning.

 

"I don't know, I can't remember.  I had an accident you see and I can't remember anything, not even my name," she explained. 

 

"Oh," Yuuri said and then squinted his eyes in thought.  "I'll call you Lily, because you look pretty like a flower!"  He said pointing at the woman.

 

The woman was taken aback by the little boys charm.  A large smiled graced her face and she nodded her head in agreement.  "Thank you my Prince, I would be honored to accept that name from you," she bowed her head. 

 

"Yuuri!"  Mari cried as she ran towards her little brother.  "Get back here!"

 

Yuuri looked up at the upset face of his sister and smiled.  "Mari this is Lily, she is going to teach me how to dance pretty like her!"  He proclaimed.  "Lily this is my sister Mari,"  he said pointing at his sister and rolling his eyes.   

 

Lily smiled, closed her eyes, and bowed to Mari.  "Princess," she said respectfully. 

 

Mari glared at the woman for a minute, sizing her up.  "Who are you?"

 

Before Lily could respond, Yuuri piped up.  "Lily doesn't remember who she is, she had an accident," he explained. 

 

"Is that true?"  Mari asked.

 

"Yes Princess, I hit my head and I have no idea who I am.  I was brought here by some merchants who found me by the side of the road.  They were headed to the capitol and asked if I wanted to join them," Lily said with a sad smile.  "For some reason I know how to dance, but that is the only thing that I can remember."

 

"And she is going to teach me," Yuuri said while pulling on his sisters shirt.  "I named her Lily because she looks like a pretty flower when she is dancing!"

 

Mari looked back at the older woman for confirmation and received a nod.  She looked down at her brother and sighed.  "You really want to learn to dance Yuuri?"

 

"Yup!"  He exclaimed proudly.

 

"There is a royal dance instructor at the castle that-"

 

"No!  I want Lily to teach me!"  Yuuri cut in whining. 

 

Mari huffed and hung her head.  She knew that it would be pointless to argue with Yuuri when he had already made his mind up.  The woman seemed like a good person and if it made Yuuri happy, Mari didn't see any harm in it.  "Alright, I give up," she smiled and ruffled his hair, "you win."

 

"Yay!"  Yuuri squealed and threw his hands in the air in triumph. 

 

"But you will have to come here, we won't be able to talk mother and father into letting you do this at the castle," she warned pointing her finger at him.  "And you will have to come with a royal guard, no exceptions!"  Mari demanded and Yuuri nodded.  Mari turned towards Lily, "I'm going to trust you with my baby brother, don't betray that trust!" She glared. 

 

"I won't, I promise," Lily vowed while bowing her head slightly. 

 

"We will pay you accordingly," Mari said and nodded towards the royal guard.  The armored man walked up to Lily and handed her a small bag that jingled with coins. 

 

"I couldn't accept-"

 

"You will!"  Mari shouted.  "If you are going to teach my brother, then you will be paid for the service, end of discussion!"  The seventeen year old Princess stood her ground.  "We will work out a schedule that doesn't disrupt his other studies and works for you as well," Mari continued.  "Yuuri, this will be our secret alright?"  Mari asked leaning down to scoop her brother up into her arms.  Yuuri nodded, smiled, and then hugged his sister tightly.  "Good boy," she said and patted his head.  "Where do you live?"  She asked the older woman over her brothers messy hair.

 

Lily began to blush and fidget.  "I'm sorry Princess, I do not currently have a residence of my own" she admitted wringing her hands.    

 

"No problem, come with us then," Mari ordered with a nod towards her guards.  The two men picked up Lily's box, her small bag and motioned for her to follow.  "I will make sure that you are provided for, Yuuri will get mad otherwise!"  Yuuri nodded in agreement in Mari's arms. 

 

"Come on Lily!  We are gonna have so much fun!"  Yuuri chimed in.

 

Lily's eyes filled with tears at the kindness that these young royals were showing her.  She had never been treated so warmly before, at least not that she could remember.  "Thank you," she bowed.  "I will make you the best dancer ever my Prince!" 

 

"No!  Call me Yuuri!"  He pouted.

 

Lily smiled and began to follow behind the group.  "Yuuri," she grinned.

 

\---

 

"There were a few survivors from Gōng you know?"  Yuuri said.  "A couple of them were my friends back home," he explained. 

 

"Really?"  Chris asked, stunned at this news.  He had always heard that no one but a few of Hasetsu's soldiers had survived. 

 

"Yeah my friend Guang-Hong was only four years old when it happened, but a soldier rescued him and brought him back to raise Guang-Hong as his own," Yuuri smiled.  "He is Phicht's assistant in his art studio!"  The thought made Yuuri miss his dear friends that he left behind even more.  "And I learned how to dance from a survivor as well," he added.

 

"You did?"  Chris asked with growing curiosity.  It could just be a coincidence after all. 

 

"Yeah, she didn't have any memories when I met her ten years ago.  She didn't even know her name.  I was ten years old and I thought that she looked like a flower when she danced, so I gave her the name Lily," Yuuri grinned.  "She taught me dance for almost seven years, and then one day she left," Yuuri looked down at his hands.  "I don't know where she went, she only left a note behind thanking me, telling me to keep dancing, and that she promised to meet me again someday," he sighed. 

 

Chris was shocked, there was no way that this "Lily" could be her, could there?  "Yuuri, what did this Lily look like?"  He asked quietly. 

 

"She had dark hair that she always kept in a tight bun, piercing super critical green eyes, pronounced cheekbones, and a slender frame," Yuuri described.  "Why?"

 

"Mother!"  Viktor shrieked, slamming the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow this is a long chapter with lots of back story. Well I hope that you all liked it anyways. This story is becoming much larger than expected. Crazy. According to Google Zhang means archer and Gōng means bow in Chinese. Being that Zhang is where I am having Guang-Hong from I decided that it should be Chinese.


	4. Here I Come

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own the rights to Yuri on Ice or any of it's characters.  I wish I did tho. This is just for fun, not profit yo!  The royalty concept was inspired by yurionniiice on tumblr, her art is amazing!  Go check her out.

 

Warning:  Umm if you are into this fandom you know it's at least Shounen Ai right?  BL, male x male.  If you don't like that go away =P

 

The Nymph

Chapter 4 - Here I Come

(YOI Royalty AU)

 

 

Viktor had stepped outside the ballroom door to arrange his thoughts.  He didn't want Yuuri to feel bad about where he was born, it wasn't his fault after all.  It wasn't enough to stop Viktor's burning desire for the handsome dancer.  Somehow, he already felt an intimate bond with Yuuri and he didn't want this to destroy it.  He had just cracked the door open when he heard Yuuri mentioning that there had been survivors from Gōng.  As soon as he heard the woman's description, he knew that it had to be his mother.  "Mother!"  He shouted as he slammed the door open and ran over to Yuuri.  Viktor grabbed him roughly by the arm and shook him.  "Yuuri!  You know my mother? Where is she? Tell me please!"  Viktor screamed. 

 

Yuuri was startled by Viktor's sudden reappearance and manhandling.  "You mean Lily?  You think that Lily is your mother?"  Yuuri asked in a daze, wincing slightly. 

 

"Yes!  She was a dancer and looked exactly like you described!"  Viktor shouted with tears in his eyes.  So many emotions were running through the Prince's mind at once and he was having a difficult time containing them all.  He looked down at Yuuri and felt ashamed for harming him.  Viktor quickly released his grasp and Yuuri rubbed his arm where Viktor had squeezed him. 

 

"I'm sorry Viktor, I have no idea where Lily is," Yuuri said sincerely.  "I have been looking for her for three years now while I have been traveling, but so far I have found nothing," he sighed.  Yuuri was still in shock over the fact that his mentor, his friend, could have been Viktor's mother.  He immediately felt guilty for being able to spend so much time with her and Viktor so little. 

 

Viktor's momentary happy thoughts of reuniting with his mother burst before his eyes.  He could no longer hold back the tears, and began to cry freely.  "No," he whispered in a small, broken voice while backing away. 

 

Yuuri rushed over to Viktor and threw his arms around him.  Viktor tensed for only a minute and then sank into the warmth and comfort that Yuuri offered.  "I . . . I'm so sorry Viktor," he stuttered and pet Viktor's silky hair.  "I promise that I will tell you everything I can about Lily and hopefully we can find her together."  Yuuri placed a soft kiss on Viktor's temple.

 

Viktor continued to weep and nuzzled deeper into Yuuri's neck.  "Thank you," he mumbled.         

 

Chris felt helpless as he watched his best friend breakdown in front of him.  He had only seen Viktor cry one time, the day that news came about his mother.  He knew that Viktor liked to keep up a cheerful front, he didn't let many people see the real him.  The fact that he felt comfortable enough with Yuuri, who he had just met two days ago, was shocking.  It was clear that these two had formed a bond quickly, but Chris was amazed none the less.  Chris didn't want to ruin things between the two little lovebirds, but he knew that he had to speak up.  "Viktor, you need to show Yuuri a portrait of your mother to confirm  that this "Lily" is the same person," he frowned.  There was only one portrait of Queen Lilia Nikiforov, and that was at the castle.  Viktor would have to reveal his identity to Yuuri sooner than he had hoped. 

 

Viktor sniffled and rubbed his face dry as he slowly pulled away from Yuuri's embrace.  He stared at Chris with pleading eyes.  "But that means," Viktor trailed off. 

 

"Do you want me to tell him?"  Chris asked.  He sighed in relief when Viktor shook his head 'no' and turned to face Yuuri himself. 

 

"Tell me what?"  Yuuri questioned nervously.  He didn't enjoy the sudden chilly atmosphere in the room.  He was glad that he had foregone eating breakfast that morning, because he was sure that if he had anything in his stomach it would be attempting to reappear right now with the look that Viktor was giving him.  He knew that it was ridiculous to fall for someone so fast, but he couldn't help it.  There was something about being with Viktor that felt like coming home, like finding where he truly belonged.  Now Yuuri was petrified that he was going to loose something so precious, something that he was sure he would never find again. 

 

"Yuuri, will you come with me to Katok Castle?"  Viktor asked tentatively.  He didn't want to reveal who he was, he didn't want to scare Yuuri away.  He was afraid of loosing him, the only person that he had ever felt such a connection with.  But, he needed to know if Yuuri really had known his mother, so he had no choice. 

 

"Umm, sure, I guess so Viktor, but umm why?"  Yuuri inquired with a worried face.  He would have to go to the castle eventually for the ball, but he couldn't understand why Viktor would want him to go right now.    

 

"Because in the great hall there is a portrait of Queen Lilia Nikiforov, my mother," he admitted.  He gazed into Yuuri's eyes, searching for acceptance.

 

One million thoughts slammed into Yuuri's poor brain simultaneously.  Viktor's mother is a Queen, that makes him a Prince, possibly Crown Prince of Katok, Yuuri was the Prince of the enemy kingdom of Hasetsu,  Lily could be Viktor's mother, his own kingdom could have been responsible for killing Viktor's mother, Viktor is a Prince, he is going to loose Viktor, Viktor is a Prince, Viktor won't want him when he finds out who he is!  Finally all Yuuri could think was 'why?'  His face had frozen in place at Viktor's words, he hadn't moved, or made a sound.  Yuuri felt warm tears running down his face and he raised a shaky hand to wipe his cheeks.  "Of course," he whimpered meekly looking down at the moisture on his hand, "I knew it was too good to be true." 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor inched towards him cautiously, reaching out his hand.  "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted -"

 

"Get away from me!"  Yuuri snapped, jumping backwards from Viktor like his touch would cause him pain.  Yuuri wrapped his arms around his body protectively.  "I'm not worthy of your affection,"  he sobbed. 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed.  The fact that Yuuri was rejecting him hurt deeply.  "Just because I'm a Prince doesn't mean-"

 

"Yes it does!  It means everything!  You are a Prince of Katok!"  Yuuri shrieked franticly as his whole body convulsed.  "And now," he sniveled, "and now you'll hate me forever Viktor when you find out who I am!  Who I was!"  Yuuri renewed his sobbing and continued to back away towards the door.  He bumped into the small table where he had laid down the sword from earlier, stumbled slightly. 

 

Viktor had been about to reassure Yuuri that he didn't care about social status or Yuuri's background when Yuuri's final words sunk in.  He found that he couldn't form the question that he was burning to ask.  Luckily Chris swooped in to save him the trouble.

 

"And who is that Yuuri?  Who are you really?"  Chris asked with no warmth in his voice as he placed his hand slowly on the hilt of his sword under his cloak.  He wasn't as good a swordsman as Viktor was, but he could hold his own.  If Yuuri turned out to be some kind of assassin from Hasetsu, he wouldn't hesitate to protect his Prince.  

 

Yuuri registered the change in Chris's demeanor and caught his protective stance between himself and Viktor.  Yuuri had been trained at a young age how to wield a sword and how to fight.  He hated the brutality of fighting, but enjoyed the almost rhythmic nature of swordplay.  Yuuri could tell that Chris was defending his Prince.  He hated that Chris thought he would want to hurt Viktor.  He had no choice now, so Yuuri took a deep stabilizing breath, wiped his face, and raised his head.  He fixed Viktor and Chris with a commanding gaze, one he had not shown them before.  "I am Yuuri Katsuki, Prince of Hasetsu," he announced in his most regal tone as Chris slowly drew his blade.    

 

\---

 

Another day had come and gone, another without Yuuri.  Phicht sat in his studio, twirling his paintbrush.  A letter from Yuuri had just arrived and lay open on the table to his right.  Phicht had read it so many times, he already knew it by heart.

 

 

_Agape,_

_How have you been my friend?  I'm sorry that it has been a month since my last letter.  I have been on the move lately and it's difficult to write sometimes.  Words can't express how much I miss you, how much I miss everyone.  I often dream of home, of what it would be like to come back.  I wish I could.  I wish I was stronger.  I wish there was another way._

_I have some exciting news!  I have just met a lovely man that says he has a job opportunity for me!  We are currently traveling to his kingdom where he claims there will be a ball for me to perform at.  Isn't that great?  Admittedly I'm crazy nervous, but this could be a chance for me to perform somewhere a bit more upscale than a rundown tavern._

_I know that I usually don't tell you where I am headed, incase someone else reads this, but this time I will.  Don't get mad ok?  I'm headed to Katok.  I know that it's dangerous, and I know that I have to be careful.  Don't worry, it's not like I am going to tell anyone who I am, or at least who I was.  I just felt like I had to tell you incase, you know, just incase.  But I will be fine!!!  I promise!_

_The next time I write you, I'll be able to tell you how the ball was.  I haven't actually attended a ball in years, it might be fun.  Wish me luck!_

_Your friend,_

_Eros_

 

 

Phicht sighed as he thought about his friend.  He wondered if the ball that Yuuri had been talking about could be for the crown Prince of Katok's birthday.  Phicht had just finished a painting that a wealthy Katok noble had commissioned for the Prince.  Usually he sent Guang-Hong to make his deliveries, but this time he decided to make an exception and deliver it himself.  If Yuuri was dumb enough to travel to Katok, then Phicht would gladly take this rare opportunity to possibly see his friend again.

 

"Guang-Hong!"  He shouted.

 

"Yes boss?"  Guang-Hong hurried from his workbench in the corner over to Phicht. 

 

"Prepare our horses, we are going to Katok to deliver my latest masterpiece!"  He commanded.

 

"Right away!"  Guang-Hong exclaimed happily and bolted from the studio towards the stables.  He was excited that Phicht was going to accompany him on a delivery.  Guang-Hong had been dreading the future trip to Katok, but with his boss there he would feel much safer.

 

"Yuuri," Phicht smiled with determination as he looked out his window at the rising sun, "here I come my friend."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to end it there! I love the idea of them both being Prince's, hot sexy prince's lol  How cute is Phicht as a painter?  I can just see him wearing a little paint stained smock with a cute little lopsided hat in my head!!!  I hope that you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions! It mean a lot to me ^.~


	5. Oh Chris

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own the rights to Yuri on Ice or any of it's characters.  I wish I did tho. This is just for fun, not profit yo!  The royalty concept was inspired by yurionniiice on tumblr, her art is amazing!  Go check her out.

 

Warning:  Umm if you are into this fandom you know it's at least Shounen Ai right?  BL, male x male.  If you don't like that go away =P

 

 

The Nymph

Chapter 5 - Oh Chris

(YOI Royalty AU)

 

Viktor stood completely still, he was pretty sure that he had frozen solid.  How could this be?  Yuuri can't be a prince too!  Yuuri was Yuuri.  Adorable, talented, sweet, sexy,  Yuuri.  And why was Chris drawing his blade?  Nothing made sense anymore.  Viktor's mouth hung open and he stared wide eyed without seeing. 

 

"Oh?  So then your highness, why are you really here?"  Chris asked Yuuri as he stepped completely in between him and Viktor with his blade drawn. 

 

Yuuri frowned, he could understand that Chris was just protecting Viktor, protecting him from a potential threat, but it still stung.  He slowly raised both of his hands as symbol of surrender with hurt clearly written across his face.  "I am here to dance, I left my old life behind in Hasetsu several years ago.  My elder sister Mari, next in line to the throne, forbid me to ever return," he sighed.  A single tear ran down his cheek, leaving a streak mark all the way down to his jaw line.  "I understand that you have no reason to trust me now, but I never meant any harm and I would NEVER hurt Viktor," he sniffled.  Yuuri's heart ached at the mere thought of Viktor coming to harm and a few more tears slide down his cheeks.  "I'm sorry," he whimpered and hung his head.

 

Chris lowered his blade as Yuuri sincerely poured his heart out.  The smaller man didn't look like he posed a threat to Viktor, deep down Chris never truly thought that he had.  He had acted on instinct, and now seeing Yuuri crying again, he regretted suspecting him.  "Yuuri, I'm sorry," he whispered, afraid to startle the dancer.  He sighed and sheathed his sword.

 

Viktor placed a hand on Chris's shoulder, bowing his head slightly, Chris backed up to allow Viktor forwards.  "Yuuri," he spoke at last, his voice sounding scratchy and unused.

 

Yuuri's head shot up when he heard Viktor say his name.  He looked through his teary eyes towards the silver haired prince that he had fallen for.  "Viktor," his voice pleading, begging for understanding.

 

Viktor offered him a smile and opened his arms wide, a clear invitation for Yuuri to come to him.  He didn't care that Yuuri was a prince.  He didn't care that Yuuri was from  Hasetsu.  All that Viktor wanted was to stop Yuuri from crying, to stop his angel's sadness.  All he wanted was to feel Yuuri safe and warm in his arms again. 

 

The prince from Hasetsu couldn't believe that the prince from Katok would accept him  with wide open arms, literally.  If Yuuri was dreaming, then he preferred to never wake up again.  "Viktor!"  He squealed and ran to the other man, the man that already held Yuuri's heart in his hands.  He slammed into Viktor, knocking then backwards into the wall with an 'oof.'  Yuuri nuzzled his head into Viktor's chest and wrapped his arms around him, grabbing onto his thin white shirt tightly.  "I'm so sorry,' he sniffled. 

 

Viktor smiled after the initial shock of being slammed into the wall subsided.  "I'm sorry too Yuuri," he sighed and tightened his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer.  "Let's not have anymore secrets, ok?"  He asked as he lowered his chin onto the top of Yuuri's head.

 

"Ok," Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's chest.  "That sounds like a good idea," he breathed in Viktor's scent and it calmed him.  How could Viktor's scent have such a power over him, how had he fallen so quickly for this man?   

 

Chris let out a deep breath that he had been holding since Yuuri had ran towards Viktor.  "You two are gonna be the death of me!"  He exclaimed as he fanned himself dramatically.  "No hard feelings Yuuri?"  Chris asked hopefully. 

 

Yuuri pulled back from Viktor, still sniffling.  He smiled at him for a second and then wiped his face with the back of his hand.  Yuuri turned and darted towards Chris, flinging his arms up around Chris's broad shoulders.  "Never!"  He squealed.  "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you too Chris," Yuuri sighed as Chris returned the hug gently.

 

"I understand," Chris said with a smile and he reached up to ruffle Yuuri's thick black hair.  "But who would have thought that this little nymph was a prince, huh Viktor?"  Chris asked, looking over Yuuri's head.

 

Viktor was so over come with emotions that he started laughing and crying  uncontrollably.  In a very short period of time he had learned that Yuuri was from Hasetsu, he heard news that might lead to his mother being alive, and found out that Yuuri was a Prince.  Viktor had serious concerns that his brain might explode at any minute.  He then felt Chris and Yuuri wrapping their arms around him. 

 

"Oh Viktor it's ok, don't cry," Yuuri said tenderly while rubbing his back.  The three men didn't notice when the door to the ballroom quietly opened or when someone entered.

 

"Gross!!  What the hell is going on here?"  Came the irate wail of Yurio as he strode into the ballroom.  "Why the hell are you crying Viktor?  And who the hell is that?"  He yelled, pointing towards Yuuri as he stomped closer.

 

The trio flew apart in a flash at Yurio's sudden appearance and accusations.  "It's ok Yurio, I'm ok," Viktor sniffled and wiped his eyes.  He took a deep breath and smiled.  "Yurio this is Yuuri," he motioned towards the dancer, "and Yuuri this is Yurio, my little brother."

 

"Great now I know his name," Yurio rolled his eyes, "but who the fuck is he?"  Yurio glared up at Yuuri with disdain.

 

"Yuuri is a dancer, he will be performing at your brother's birthday ball my Prince," Chris chimed in helpfully with an elegant bow. 

 

"Huh?!"  Yurio exclaimed.  "This loser is a dancer?"  He clicked his tongue as he continued to glare at Yuuri.  "So why were you crying like a stupid baby Viktor? And why was he hanging all over you?"  He asked while shoving his thumb towards Yuuri.    

 

Yuuri hadn't said anything since Viktor's little brother had appeared.  Clearly he was a beautiful boy, you would have to blind to think otherwise.  His chin length blonde hair shimmered and his bright emerald green eyes shined.  But, the brash young boy was crude and appeared violent.  Yuuri was afraid to say anything that might fan the flames of Yurio's obvious dislike towards him.  He merely stood still and observed.  It was all that he was capable of at the moment. 

 

"Well he's, umm," Viktor searched for the correct answer.  Were they together?  He hadn't had time to ask Yuuri.  They had kissed once and there was certainly a mutual attraction that couldn't be denied.  He would like to talk to Yuuri alone for a few minutes and discuss things, but Yurio's abrupt arrival had caught him off guard.

 

"Gross!"  Yurio spat and raised his hand to silence his brother.  "I get it!  He's your latest conquest, 'nough said!"  He turned to Yuuri and glared for a moment, sizing him up.  He then straightened and cocked his head to the side.  "Congratulations on being the flavor of the week," he smirked. 

 

"Yurio!"  Viktor yelled.  "Don't you dare talk to Yuuri that way!"

 

"Whatever!"  Yurio huffed and turned to leave.  "Father wants to see you, so get your ass back to the castle!"  He shot over his shoulder as he stormed out the door. 

 

"Umm, I'm going go lie down, I don't feel so good," Yuuri said in a broken voice and he dashed from the ballroom before Viktor could say anything.

 

"Drama dram drama," Chris huffed while shaking his head. 

 

\---

 

It had been a hard ride, but Phichit and Guang-Hong now stood in front of the ornately decorated front gates to a large private estate.  They were speaking with the two men that stood guard, explaining the reason for their visit when someone approached from the interior grounds.

 

"Open the damn gates!"  The young blonde boy ordered, without bothering to slow down.    

 

The guards jumped at the command, shooing the two men backwards and out of the way.  They opened the gates and the boy blew past them on his white steed in a cloud of dust,  without another word.  The rider urged his mount on and quickly disappeared over a hill and out of sight.

 

"Wow, that was rude," Phichit said.  He straightened his cloak and dusted himself off.  "Who was that?"  The guards both looked at Phichit as though had just sprouted another head, and maybe a tail.  "What?" He asked indignantly.

 

"You don't recognize Prince Yurio?"  One guard asked in shock. 

 

"That was Prince Yurio?"  Phichit inquired as the guards both nodded their heads affirmative in clear disbelief.  "Oh, sorry!  We're not from this kingdom, we've never seen him before," he smiled nervously.

 

"Here," Guang-Hong handed the other guard a letter, "this is a correspondence between your Lord and my master."

 

The man looked over the parchment and handed it to his colleague with a nod.  "Everything looks legitimate,"  he agreed.  "Welcome to the Giacometti estate," he said as he and the other guard finally opened the gates for them.

 

"Thank you," Guang-Hong said, reaching down to take the letter back.  He and Phichit spurred their horses through the gates and towards the mansion.  Even though he and Phichit live in a castle themselves, it would be difficult not to be impressed by the opulent Giacometti estate.  The mansion glistened in the late afternoon sun, standing  proudly in the exquisitely manicured landscape.  There were lavish fountains, grand gardens, and sweeping vistas.  It was fit for a King.  "Wow!"  Was all that Guang-Hong could say.

 

"Right?"  Phichit added.  "This place is over the top," he whistled. 

 

Just then two men came bursting out of the front doors of the mansion.  One was tall and slender with short silver hair and piercing blue eyes, while the other was taller still with broad shoulders, hazel eyes, and short blonde hair. 

                                             

"Come on Viktor, it will be ok, just give him some time ok?"  Chris pleaded.  After Yuuri had ran away from them in the ballroom, Chris had persuaded Viktor to give the dancer some space. 

 

"Chris I don't want him to be hurt by my stupid little brothers foul mouth and terrible attitude!"  He shouted as if in physical pain.  He had to walk outside to get some fresh air and Chris had followed him. 

 

Phichit and Guang-Hong dismounted from their horses and pulled them along cautiously  towards the two other men.  Viktor and Chris, noticing their approach, quickly ended their conversation.  "Umm excuse me, my name is Phichit Chulanont, my apprentice and I are here to see Lord Giacometti,"  Phichit announced tentatively with a smile.

 

"Oh! My! God!"  Chris squealed as his eyes lit up, skipping happily over to his visitors.  "Are you really Phichit?  The painter?  Here in person at my humble home?"  Chris asked on cloud nine.  He had long admired the famous painter's work and had dreamed of meeting him one day.  Recently he had commissioned the man to paint a picture which he planed to give to Viktor as a birthday present.

 

Phichit had to hold back a snort at the thought of Chis's 'humble' anything.  "You must be Lord Giacometti," Phichit smiled and raised his hand out.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Oh no," Chris shook his hand vigorously, "trust me the pleasure is all mine!"  Chris released his hand and grinned.  "I am such a fan of your work, you have NO idea!"  He shrieked while staring at the painter.  It then dawned on him that Viktor was there and he was being incredibly rude.  "My apologies, where have my manners gone?"  He motioned to his companion.  "This is the Crown Prince of Katok, Viktor Nikiforov," Chris said.

 

Phichit's eyes grew large and he stumbled to bow respectively.  "Your, your highness," he stuttered out.  At his side Guang-Hong mirrored his bow.  Phichit raised his head and looked nervously at the royal before him.  "I am Phichit and this is my apprentice Guang-Hong Ji," he introduced. 

 

Guang-Hong bowed again, "your highness, your lordship," he said quietly. 

 

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance gentleman," Viktor said regally.

 

"Have you come to deliver my painting master Phichit?"  Chris asked excitedly.

 

"Yes we have," Phichit smiled. 

 

"Then you two must spend the night here and join us for dinner, I insist," Chris declared before Phichit could protest. 

 

"Thank you," Phichit bowed slightly.  "We will gladly accept your gracious hospitality."

 

After Chris had his stable boys take care of the men's horses, he ushered them into his home.  It was obvious that they had ridden through the night and were in need of cleaning up and perhaps some rest.  "Please make yourselves at home, take a bath, have a rest, and join us for dinner this evening," Chris said and he turned to give his attendants instructions.

 

"Thank you Lord Giacometti, we are quite weary from our travels," Phichit grinned.  He had not been expecting to be treated so well.  This was working out better than he had planned. 

 

"Oh please, call me Chris," he insisted.  "They will show you to your guestrooms and we will see you later this evening for dinner," he motioned to his waiting staff with a flourish of his wrist. 

 

"Thank you Chris, we will see you this evening then," Phichit said and he allowed himself and Guang-Hong to be shown to their quarters. 

 

Once the two men were already up the stairs and out of earshot, Viktor turned towards Chris with a questioning look.  "Is that the same Phichit that Yuuri had mentioned before?  His friend back in Hasetsu?" 

 

"Yup," Chris said proudly.  "Won't dinner be fun?"  He asked with a sly grin.

 

"Oh Chris," Viktor sighed and smacked his hand to his forehead in exacerbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: WOW! I got so many people upset for having Chris draw a sword on Yuuri! Sorry guys *bows* he was just protecting Viktor on instinct. I promise I would NEVER make him a bad guy. I hope that I have appeased the masses with their reconciliation scene. And oh look Phichit is here now *points* that’s fun ^-^ 
> 
> I laugh when I update this because I had originally planned on making this story a oneshot and then it ran away with me and became much bigger lol 
> 
> Thank you SO much for all your kudos and comments! I love hearing back from people who are reading my work. It's so awesome. It makes me smile. Thank you for making me smile.


	6. Poor Viktor

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own the rights to Yuri on Ice or any of it's characters.  I wish I did tho. This is just for fun, not profit yo!  The royalty concept was inspired by yurionniiice on tumblr, her art is amazing!  Go check her out.

 

Warning:  Umm if you are into this fandom you know it's at least Shounen Ai right?  BL, male x male.  If you don't like that go away =P

 

 

The Nymph

Chapter 6 - Poor Viktor

(YOI Royalty AU)

 

Once he entered the room that Chris had provided for him, Yuuri collapsed onto the oversized bed.  It was all too much for the sensitive boy to handle.  If he had known that falling for someone hurt this badly, then he would rather have not met Viktor at all!  No, that's not true, he couldn't being himself to wish for that.  Meeting Viktor had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.  It opened his eyes and his heart.  He would forever be permanently changed by the encounter, even if it didn't ultimately mean anything to Viktor in return.  He threw a pillow over his face and screamed into it.  "How could I have been so stupid?"  He wailed.  "Of course Viktor wouldn't want anything serious with me!  He's so gorgeous and suave and wonderful and I'm just arrrggh!"  He growled in frustration. 

 

All of Prince Yurio's harsh word assaulted his mind and he began to weep.  He curled in on himself,  wallowing in self pity.  Viktor probably just thought that because Yuuri was a dancer, he would happily jump into the Prince's bed.  Maybe that's why Viktor didn't divulge his true identity right away, he wanted to spring it on Yuuri after he had conquered him.  That would provide him with a convenient excuse to walk away _.  'I'm a Prince and you are just a poor little dancer, it was fun and all, but obviously it's not going to work out, see ya!'_ Yuuri could hear it now and he cried harder still. 

 

Pushing his personal inadequacies aside for a moment, he realized that he had never been with anyone.  He had never had a relationship beyond friendship.  Sure, drunken patrons had made passes at him, but he didn't take any of them seriously.  He traveled so frequently, never staying in one place for very long, that he never had time for a partner.  He was twenty years old and he had just experienced his first kiss today!  "How pathetic can I be?"  He sniffled.  Yuuri pulled the plush blanket up over his head and made a nest of shame in the bed.  He decided that he would stay in his shame nest for the rest of the day. 

 

\---

 

"Alright Viktor," Chris huffed as he sat down, "spill!"  He had finally got the Prince to calm down slightly and give poor Yuuri some space.  Now, he was determined to have a little heart to heart with his friend.

 

Viktor looked up from his wine glass at Chris inquisitively.  "Spill what?"  He asked with a confused expression.  He was fighting the desire to knock Chris over and make a mad dash to Yuuri's room.

 

"What's the deal with Yuuri?"  Chris grumbled.  It was bad enough that he had to tackle Viktor and wrestle him into that chair, but now he had to beg for his attention too?  Chris was becoming more agitated by the second.

 

"What do you mean?"  Viktor blinked innocently. 

 

Chris slammed his forehead into his palm in frustration.  Could Viktor really be that dense?  He decided that he needed to be more direct.  "I mean, what is going on with you two?  How do you feel about him?  What are you planning to do about all this?"  Chris fixed Viktor with an intense gaze.  He was determined not to miss even the most subtle of body language that Viktor might use.

 

Viktor fidgeted under Chris's stare and gulped.  "Well," he paused as he contemplated Chris's questions further.

 

"Well?"  Chris urged impatiently. 

 

Viktor realized that he had only known Yuuri for a few days, he knew that it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.  He looked directly into Chris's eyes and smiled.  "I think I'm in love with him Chris, I've never felt this way before." 

 

Chris took in his friends demeanor, the slight blush of his cheeks, and the wistful expression he now wore.  'Dear sweet God,' Chris thought, 'Prince Viktor is in love!'  This was the same Prince that would go with him from tavern to tavern leaving a row of lovers their wake.  The same friend that swore he never understood sonnets and watching sunsets.  "Holy shit!"  Chris exclaimed.

 

Viktor could only laugh at his friend's outburst.  "I know,"  he grinned.  "But now what?"  Viktor asked in all seriousness, because he honestly had no idea.  He didn't know what to do next.  He was afloat on a rickety old boat in uncharted waters, utterly lost.    

 

"Now," Chris stood and walked over to Viktor.  He slapped his hand down on Viktor's shoulder and beamed at his friends internal turmoil.  "You tell the boy how you feel!"

 

"Shit!"  Viktor shouted.

 

"Yup," Chris laughed and nodded, "shit indeed."

 

\---

 

At some point during his crying session, Yuuri fell asleep.  As he slowly woke up, he removed the blanket from his head, and noticed that the sun had begun to set outside.  Suddenly he was acutely aware of the fact that he hadn't eaten anything that day.  He felt weak and drained.  To add insult to injury, his stomach started to rumble loudly in protest.  'Ok, ok, let's go find some food,' he thought. 

 

He was startled from his musings when heard at knock at his door.  He hurriedly ran his fingers through his messy hair and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.  "Just a minute," he called out as he wrestled the blanket and attempted to smooth it flat on the bed.  Once he and his quarters were somewhat presentable he scampered over to the door and unlocked it.  Pulling open the door, he saw Viktor standing in the hallway waiting for him.  He steeled himself, closed his eyes, and bowed his head respectfully.  "What can I do for you your highness?"  He asked in a flat tone.

 

"Yuuri," he sighed.  "May I come in?"  Viktor asked hesitantly.  He didn't want to upset Yuuri any further, but he needed to tell him how he felt.  His heart almost stopped beating when Yuuri looked up at him again with cold and closed off eyes. 

 

"Of course your highness," Yuuri said emotionlessly.  He was determined not to show how hurt he truly was, he wouldn't give Viktor the pleasure.  Yuuri motioned for Viktor to enter his room.

 

Viktor took a deep breath and walked into Yuuri's quarters.  He noticed that the bed looked as though it had been laid on recently.  The blanket and pillows were not as neat and tidy as he knew the maids would have left them.  Viktor spotted a set of chairs and a small table near one of the windows and made his way over to them.  He took a seat and looked behind him to see that Yuuri hadn't moved from the doorway.  "Yuuri" he began.

 

"Can I get you something to drink your highness?"  Yuuri asked smoothly as he closed the door and strode over to an open cabinet on the far side of the room.  "I'm afraid all that I can offer you is water or wine," he said with a forced smile. 

 

Viktor's heart broke a little more with each formality Yuuri uttered.  "No thank you, please Yuuri, come sit." He pleaded and motioned towards the chair sitting opposite of him. 

 

Yuuri spun around and walked over to Viktor indignantly.  "Of course your highness," he nodded and sat down.  Yuuri crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.  He sat stiff and proper.  He wouldn't let the swirling emotions he hid inside show themselves.  He would mask his feelings and let nothing slip through.  He mentally closed himself off, that way he wouldn't be hurt again. 

 

Everything that Yuuri said and did shouted, 'get the hell out of here and leave me alone.'  Viktor had to fight back the tears that were threatening to form at Yuuri's obvious dismissal.  He took a deep breath that shuddered on the way out.  "Yuuri, I'm sorry for what my little brother said to you, he can be terribly rude," Viktor all but whispered. 

 

"Please do not concern yourself your highness, I'm sure that your honorable brother only spoke the truth," Yuuri said coolly.  He locked his eyes on Viktor to see what his reaction would be.  Yuuri was sure that the playboy Prince would deny it, laugh, or brush it off entirely.  Yuuri was not prepared for Viktor to begin crying.  The Prince's tears cut through Yuuri's carefully constructed defenses as if they were never there. 

 

"It's true," Viktor sniffled.  "If Yurio had met anyone else, that statement would have been true."  Viktor wiped his eyes and shook his head.  "But not you!"  He proclaimed.  "You're different, you're special!"  His voice shook along with his whole body.  He jumped out of his seat and kneeled in front of Yuuri with pleading eyes.  He had to make Yuuri understand!  "I've never been in love Yuuri," he sighed and covered Yuuri's hands with his own.  "I admit that I have had numerous meaningless flings and one nightstands.  I never stayed with one person for very long, I never felt any real emotions with someone," he confided.  "Until now," he smiled warmly at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri's shield, his layer of protection, crumbled completely away at the sight of Viktor on his knees confessing to him.  "Until now?"  Yuuri choked out.  He was begging to hope, daring to believe. 

 

"Until now," Viktor repeated.  He reached a shaking hand up to cup Yuuri's cheek gently.  Being this close to the other man he could see that Yuuri's eyes were red and puffy.  His breath caught when he felt Yuuri slowly lean into his caress.  "Yuuri," he gasped. 

 

"Is that the truth Nikiforov?"  He glared at Viktor as he asked.  He needed to make sure before he let himself go.  He needed to know that this wasn't an act, otherwise he was certain that he would never recover. 

 

"It's the truth," Viktor chuckled, "I've fallen for a Katsuki."  He gave Yuuri a wide, genuine smile.  He hope that his feelings would be able to get through to Yuuri. 

 

"Shit!"  Yuuri yelled and leaned down until their noses almost touched.  "I've fallen for a damn Nikiforov," he growled and claimed Viktor's lips.  Yuuri threw himself into Viktor and they toppled over backwards onto the floor.  Yuuri opened his mouth and licked at Viktor's lips, demanding more.  Viktor sighed and Yuuri pushed his nimble tongue forwards into Viktor's mouth.  They messaged each other's tongues and panted into each other's mouths.  All too soon they needed to stop for air.  Yuuri pulled back leaving his tongue on his lip allowing a trail of saliva to still connect them.  Viktor whimpered at the sight.  Yuuri locked his lust filled, heavily lidded eyes on Viktor's as he straddled him.  "If you are lying to me, I'll kill you," Yuuri purred as he splayed his hands over Viktor's chest seductively.  "Do you understand me Viktor?"  Yuuri asked as he tilted his head to the side slowly and grabbed Viktor's shirt forcefully.    

 

Viktor gulped at the threat and nodded vigorously.  He didn't doubt Yuuri's words, not for minute.  He could see it written on Yuuri's face, 'I'm trusting you, don't betray me you bastard!'  Viktor had no intention of ever betraying Yuuri or for that matter, ever letting him go.

 

"Good boy," Yuuri smirked as he glared down at Viktor.  He released his hold on Viktor's shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles.  He stared down at Viktor wantonly as he slowly gyrated his hips and licked his lips.    

 

The look in Yuuri's eyes was that of a predator contemplating how best to devour their prey.  Viktor shivered in anticipation.  No one had ever looked at him like that and he had never wanted to be taken so badly.  Yuuri leaned down as he slowly unbuttoned Viktor's shirt.  'Oh god, this is happening!  Thank you god!  Thank you!' Viktor mentally screamed towards the heavens.

 

"Yuuri, Viktor!"  Chris sang as he threw open the door without bothering to knock.  He had a wonderful view of Yuuri pulling open Viktor's shirt while he straddled the Prince.  "I see you two have made up!"  He clapped his hands together and swayed in the doorway.  "Isn't that nice?"  He smiled.  "Dinner is ready, so Yuuri kindly get off of Viktor for now and come downstairs," he demanded.  "After all, we have guests," he offered a wink and then skipped happily back down the hall.

 

"DAMN IT CHRIS!!!!!!"  Viktor's anguished screams rattled through the entire mansion.  

 

"Poor Viktor," Chris laughed wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> So yeah maybe I'm gonna have to up the rating o.O;; Yuuri, you're so bold! Poor Viktor, Chris keeps cock blocking him so bad lol This was a fun chapter to write. Boom! Two updates in one week! *pats self on the back* 
> 
> Thank you SO much for all your kudos and comments! I love hearing back from people who are reading my work. It's so awesome. It makes me smile. Thank you for making me smile.


	7. DInner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of emotional boys ^.~ very sappy and fluffy

 

The elegant dinning room shimmered under the soft glow of candlelight from an oversized chandelier.  The well trained servants were lined up and waiting as the dinner guests entered the room.  First to arrive was Phichit and Guang-Hong, who greeted Chris as they entered.  The two men noticed all the finery and worried that they were slightly underdressed for the occasion. 

 

"Welcome, please have a seat," Chris motioned towards the table with a winning smile. 

 

"Thank you Chris," Phichit inclined his head slightly to their host as he and Guang-Hong sat down.  Phichit noticed that the table had five place settings.  "Chris, I don't mean to be rude, but who else is joining us this evening?"  Even if Phichit counted the crown Prince, that still left one seat unaccounted for. 

 

"Oh," Chris acted surprised for a moment and then quickly recovered.  "We will be joined by Prince Viktor and one other very special guest," he declared with a sly smirk as he sat down at the head of the table.  To his left sat Phichit and Guang-Hong sat to Phichit's left.  There were two additional place settings to Chris's right for Viktor and Yuuri.  The rest of the twenty person table remained bare and vacant. 

 

The dinning room doors swung open as Viktor and Yuuri walked in, holding hands.  They were in the middle of a heated discussion. 

 

"I don't see why you would think that Viktor," Yuuri sighed as they walked through the door.

 

"But Yuuuuuuri," Viktor whined.  "That was so hot, what was I supposed to think?"  Viktor swung their interlocked hands playfully with a pout.

 

"Not that!  I'm not like you!" Yuuri glared.  The two men hadn't taken their eyes off of each other.  They were lost in their own little world.  They stopped and turned towards each other, completely disregarding where they were at the moment. 

 

"Aww don't be like that angel," Viktor pouted and leaned down to give Yuuri a quick peck on the cheek.  He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, resting his hands on the small of the dancer's back, and pulled him closer. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smirked while giving into the pathetic prince.  He returned the embrace and placed his arms around Viktor's neck.  Yuuri stroked the back of Viktor's head and stared into one deep azure eye.  "Fine Nikiforov, just don't assume that everyone is a slut like you," he stuck his tongue out.

 

"That hurts Yuuri," Viktor gasped and feigned offence.  He smiled and laughed softly, while leaning down towards Yuuri's inviting lips. 

 

"YUURI WHAT THE FUCK!?!"  Phichit screamed as he stood from his chair abruptly, knocking it over backwards in the process.

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he forcefully shoved Viktor out of the way.  "Phichit?"  Yuuri whispered in shock as he saw his best friend staring at him across the dinning room table. 

 

Phichit was normally a calm and rational man.  He abhorred violence, being a painter, he would rather create something beautiful rather than destroy something.  However, when he saw Yuuri, sweet innocent Yuuri, and the freaking Crown Prince of Katok about to kiss, something snapped.  His dark eyes locked onto their target and he stomped over to give his friend a piece of his mind.  "Yuuri!"  He growled menacingly.  "How dare you!?!?"  When he reached his frozen friend, he took him by the collar and pulled him down to eye level.  "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?  And I find you here with the god damn Prince of Katok having some kind of raunchy fling?"  Phichit spat in rage. 

 

"Phichit?  What are you doing here?"  Yuuri mumbled.  He was still in shock that his best friend was standing in front of him after all this time. 

 

"What am I doing here?  What are YOU doing here?  Explain what the hell is going on Yuuri!"  He demanded and released his friend, pushing him backwards slightly in the process. 

 

Yuuri's brain was slowly processing everything and he jumped forwards to hug a startled Phichit.  "Oh Phichit it really is you!  I've miss you so much!"  He cried as tears began to fall.  "I never wanted to leave you and Guang-Hong behind," he sobbed.  "I can't believe it’s really you!"  He nuzzled his head into Phichit's neck and let all of his bottled up feelings of loneliness flow out.

 

When he felt Yuuri safe and warm and crying in his arms, Phichit's anger dissipated.  He sighed and returned the embrace, rubbing Yuuri's back comfortingly.  "It's ok Yuu, I'm here, everything is going to be ok, shh."

 

When Phichit ran over to Yuuri, Guang-Hong had slowly gotten to his feet and walked around the table.  He now stood near hugging duo and waited.  He had been almost as shocked as his master when Yuuri walked in with the Prince of Katok.  "My Prince?"  He sighed as relief rushed through his body.

 

Yuuri raised his head, "Guang-Hong?"  He asked over Phichit's shoulder. 

 

Guang-Hong could no longer restrain himself and ran to join his friends.  "MY PRINCE!"  He squealed with delight as he crashed into Yuuri and Phichit, enveloping them both in his arms.  "I'm so glad you are safe!"  He wailed. 

 

The three friends laughed and hugged and cried, they were overjoyed to be reunited once more.  Chris and Viktor had merely stood back and watched the heartwarming seen of the friends being reunited.  When they finally broke apart, Phichit turned to glare at Viktor.

 

"You!"  Phichit pointed an accusatory finger at the prince.  "What are your intentions with my Yuuri?  What have you done to him?"  Phichit didn't care if Viktor was a prince, if he found out that Viktor had hurt Yuuri, there would be hell to pay.  He didn't like the conversation that he had overheard Viktor and Yuuri having when they walked in and he wanted answers. 

 

Viktor took a deep breath, "Master Phichit, I-"

 

"Phichit, stop, Viktor didn't do anything!"  Yuuri cried out.    

 

"If he hurt you Yuuri, if he is forcing you-"

 

"No you don't understand!"  Yuuri shouted in frustration, shaking his head. 

 

"Understand what?"  Phichit was loosing his patience.

 

"I love him!"  Yuuri blurted out and then covered his mouth with his hands in shock.  He had just confessed that he loved Viktor in front of everyone.  He wanted to die of embarrassment.

 

Chris whistled, Guang-Hong gasped, Phichit's mouth hung open, and Viktor cried.  The servants didn't know what to do.  So much had happened in such quick succession that their heads were spinning.  They all stood in a row, still as statues, while the noble's drama unfolded before their eyes.

 

Yuuri turned to see Viktor crying and it broke his heart.  He was worried that he had just ruined everything between them, just when everything had felt so right.  He would never forgive himself.  He hung his head, he refused to meet Viktor's eyes right now.

 

"I," Viktor's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "I love you too Yuuri," he beamed.  He didn't think that Yuuri felt the same way he did.  He didn't think that it was possible for Yuuri to love him already, even though Viktor knew that he loved Yuuri.  Knew it with every fiber of his being.  No matter how ridiculous it was, Viktor knew that he wanted to be with his angel, his nymph, forever.  The thought that Yuuri might feel the same way made his heart soar.

 

"You do?"  Yuuri asked breathlessly as he raised his head.  What he saw written on Viktor's face confirmed the Crown Prince's words.  Yuuri could see nothing but sincerity and love in Viktor's expression, and it melted his heart.

 

Viktor nodded and smiled.  He was past the point of being able to speak.  To his great surprise, Yuuri tackled him to the ground.  The little nymph peppered Viktor's face and hair in kisses and mumbled words of mutual love.

 

"So I guess you two aren't going to eat dinner with us then?"  Chris chuckled as Phichit and Guang-Hong looked on, speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Don't think that I have forgotten this AU, I'm just REALLY obsessed with my Phantom Thief AU atm. Sorry that this is a short update, but I wanted to give you guys something and I LOVE Phichit and how over protective he is with "his" Yuuri, you adorable bro you! *hugs hamster boy* I also love Chris's sass lol.. I hope that you guys like it and remember, comments feed the author ^.~ 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and for your subscribes & comments!
> 
> P.S. Sorry that this was kinda sappy, but hey they are all emotional boys!!!


End file.
